Star Trek: Past Echoes
by Ariston-1
Summary: The discovery of a Sleeper Ship from the 20th Century Earth brings Picard and crew of the Enterprise into a dangerous situation. Featuring Jadzia Dax. (Formerly Star Trek: Trilogy Pt 1)
1. Chapter 1

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

Sat alone at the bar in Quark's, she observed the word passing by with a hint of sadness at knowing that it all could end at any moment while the deadly enemy, the Dominion made its plans for galactic conquest. Slowly, she reached for the almost empty glass at her side while a shadow passed over her as the annoying bar owner stopped once more at her side.

"Perhaps I could interest you in something else?" He said as seductively as possible.

"Look, sir! I've told you twice already. Leave me alone please. I am waiting for someone" She smiled slightly.

"Well from my point of view, you've been stood up… now, I could offer you…"

Slowly turning to face him, she kept her emotions closely hidden as she spoke once more. "Kindly remove your hand from my buttocks, or you will not be able too use it again"

"Are you sure… I could offer you something…"

Smiling slightly, she reached towards his hand, with her thumb and forefinger, she squeezed tightly as she lifted his hand from her body as he yelped with pain while she spoke calmly and softly.

"I will not tell you again Mister… Your attention is not welcome, am I clear?"

"Yes!" He gasped in pain.

"Thank you sir… ahh here he is!"

Releasing the Ferengi from her grip, she stood and dusted off her trousers while a tall Klingon walked towards her, much too the dissatisfaction of the Ferengi almost curled up in pain on the floor at her feet.

"What is it about him?" Quark groaned too himself.

"Worf. It is good to see you again!" She smiled widely.

"Miss Cole" He nodded with pride.

"Why so formal? After everything, where is that hug?"

"Has _HE_ been bothering you?" Worf nodded towards the wounded Quark.

"He's harmless. Let's get a table, we have a lot of catching up to do. Ohh… Quark, please be kind enough too refresh my drink and what ever mister Worf drink… that table in the corner, if you wouldn't mind"

Moving towards the table, the two seemingly friends sat down as Quark held his wrist in pain while he shuffled towards the bar.

"I trust the war has gone well for the Son of Mogh?"

"I can not complain" He said firmly.

"Don't hide behind your warrior pose for me… how are you doing?"

"I am fine!" He said with pride.

"Worf, I know you good enough, You lost your house… everything. Sorry it took so long to get here, I've been… very busy" She smiled.

"I understand. Is this why you are here, my… family problems?"

"Worf… a joke? I sense progress my friend" She mocked slightly.

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

She awoke from his centuries old slumber, her eyes adjusted too the light as he blinked rapidly from the shock of usage, although 400 years had passed, her body had healed itself from the injuries sustained. Words became meaningless as her hearing fought the multitude of sound exploding around her, until one single voice caught her attention, the calm soothing words of the beautiful female doctor looking down upon her as the doctor spoke.

"Can you hear me? Come on, one, come on… focus!"

She blinked once as if tin response to question as the feeling returned too her fingers and toes and her vision focused on the amazingly beautiful woman looking down upon her.

"Captain, she's awake"

"Wh… where, where am I?" She said with a weak voice.

"Relax, you are safe. Can you move?" Replied the doctor with a soothing voice..

"Y-Yes… I can… F-Feel my fingers and toes, who-who are you?"

"I am a doctor, My name is Beverly, Beverly Crusher… you are onboard the USS Enterprise. We found your vessel drifting in space. Do you know your name? what is your name?"

"Alison, my name is Alison… Where am I? how long have…"

Once again, the long darkness claimed her, although the last thing she saw as her vision faded was the sight of four men carefully holding what appeared to be a large weapon of some kind.

An explosion of sound filled her ears once more as her eyes darted open, only to be hurt by the light which flooded her eyes as she clamped them closed until finally she opened them slowly only to be greeted by a creature the likes of which she had never before seen. Acting purely upon instinct, her legs swung off the platform she was laid upon and grabbed the creature by the throat with all the power she could muster as fear gave way the natural urge of self defence. Her muscles ached as she lifted the creature from his feet as his arms grabbed hers in self defence while the apparently male creature wheezed for breath.

"What are you?" She said as she examined his features closely.

For a brief moment, her eyes darted towards a pale looking man as he stood next too her and grabbed her wrist. His strength was incredible as her hand had no choice but to open and release the dark creature within her grasp. Stepping backwards slightly, the pale man's hand released hers as she looked upon him with envy and a slight embarrassment.

"W-W-What is that?" She said as she pointed too the creature before her.

"I-I am a Klingon" He declared with pride.

"Does that mean anything? Where am I?"

"You are onboard the USS Enterprise…" Called out the Klingon.

"Ent-Enterprise… where are we? This not a carrier…" She exclaimed.

"Carrier?" Declared the creature.

"Accessing, ahh… USS Enterprise, Registry CVN-65, the first nuclear powered Aircraft carrier in service with the United Stated Navy…"

"I will ask once more, where the hell am I?"

"All in good time Miss…" Called out a powerful male voice.

Slowly, her eyes searched for the origin of the voice as an elderly male approached her with respect and a slight smile on his face while the lighting from the room bounced off his bald head.

"My name is Jean-Luc Picard, I am the Captain of this vessel Miss, we where surprised too discover your vessel this far out in deep space"

"Space?… this is a Spaceship of some kind? How long has it been?"

"Your vessel's computer had suffered damage, we are currently working on the data files, however we have an estimation of 400 years"

Shock and excitement echoed over her face as she looked around the room at the amazing technology surrounding her.

"400? 24th century? What is the current date sir?" She said politely.

"Stardate 48612.4" Called out the pale man.

"What does it mean, Stardate?" She replied with confusion.

"Forgive me Miss, by your calendar… the year is 2371"

"Ohh my god, 413 years… wait! The others, there where more on the ship… what happened too them?"

"With the vessel's computer failing, several of the Cryo-Tubes unfortunately malfunctioned… only one other survived" Called out the Captain with regret.

"Who?"

"A young man of 18 years"

"Then he survived… may I see him?"

"Doctor?"

"She will be fine, however I'd like her to return here… there are still a lot of unanswered questions about her"

"Of course doctor, but first, and with respect Captain. May I see the survivor? To confirm who has survived" She smiled slightly.

"This way miss?"

"Alison, Alison Cole. A pleasure to meet you sir"

As her strength began to return to her, she slowly followed the Captain and the Klingon into the next room where the only other survivor was resting on what appeared to be a hospital bed. As she walked towards him, a large sigh of relief came from her delicate features as she placed her hand on his forehead carefully with a large smile. Closing her eyes, she turned slightly towards the Captain and spoke softly.

"Captain Picard, this young man is the reason I am here. His name is Alara. He is, _was_ the Crowned Prince of a small country in the Middle East back on Earth. I am_…_ Commander of his personal guard. I vowed myself to protect him for as long as he wishes…" She said with pride.

"How did you wind up on the sleeper ship?" Called out the Klingon.

"Firstly sir, if I may ask. Who are you, and what is your position on this amazing vessel?"

"I am Lieutenant Worf, Chief of Security…"

"Security Chief? Then we have a lot in common sir, may I ask for forgiveness with regards to my earlier actions?" She bowed slightly with respect.

"As you wish!" He replied.

"Captain Picard, Lieutenant Worf, is there someplace we go to speak in private?"

"You can use my office" The doctor smiled.

"Thank you ma'am"

It was a pleasant surprise to everyone surrounding her of the polite manner in which she spoke as her entire demeanour changed to one of great respect and confidence in her own abilities as she followed the Captain and large security officer into the Doctor's office. Smiling slightly, she looked around slowly as if taking in every detail of her surroundings as she stood at almost military attention before the Captain as he sat down behind the Doctor's desk.

"Thank you Captain. First may I say that this vessel is amazing, I can honestly say that I have never imagined anything like this, who was the pale man?"

"Commander Data" Replied Worf.

"Data? What is he, an alien?"

"Android, it is a long story" Picard smiled slightly.

"Amazing. Well, this could take some time sirs… When he was 10 years of age, Alara's father died and power was passed to his two children, Alara and his elder sister Cora. Being the only son, he became the prime leader of his country with his sister as regent, since she was 18 years old at the time, working in his Proxy until he reached the age of ascension, 18 years old. I was made Chief of his Security and Staff when he was 10, my job was too manage his affairs and protect him. On his 16th birthday, a civil war erupted as his sister did not wish to hand over power to her younger brother. With fully two thirds of the military behind her, she quickly took control of the countries military, she attempted too assassinate her brother. Using less then reputable sources, I was able to smuggle him out of the country and flee. Being on the run with only two of my must trusted guards, we ran to France…"

"She wanted to kill her brother?" Worf sighed with anger.

"Yes sir, for six months we where hidden by a family in La Barre, France…"

"La Barre?" Picard smiled. "My home town"

"Really… Picard? Ohh my god… It was a family named Picard who hid us" She smiled widely.

"Then the family legend is true" He laughed. "Four strangers hiding out for months… that was you?"

"Yes sir, I owe your family a great debt sir! Umm oh yeah, after hiding out on _YOUR_ family's land, we where discovered by Cora's agents… as you probably know sir. We fled France to England in the hopes of gathering support, unfortunately two a year or two later, we where followed. That's when I heard of the launch of a sleeper ship in which two of the '_Passengers_' had pulled out, I switched our names for the two who pulled out and got us both onboard… and the rest you know sir"

Leaning backwards in his chair, Picard smiled widely as he looked up at the ceiling while his mind ran wild with old family legends.

"I remember my father telling myself and brother the stories as children. What where my ancestors like?"

"Good and honourable people sir. In fact, I see your ancestor within you, he offered us shelter during a time of great need. I said I owed your family a great debt sir, I debt I intend to repay in full to you Captain Picard"

"There is no need to repay any debt Miss" He nodded graciously.

"I feel the need sir. My own personal code of honour dictates that I repay a centuries old debt, in full. For now sir, may I ask what will become of us?"

"Your vessel is stored in the shuttle bay for inspection, unfortunately we are not heading back to earth, however, we will pass by Starbase 247 in three days…"

"Star-base sir?" She said with confusion.

"Of course… One of our distant outposts in this sector. We could drop you both off at the Starbase after which you will be taken back to Earth"

"I have a feeling that I am going too enjoy this time. For now sir, may I ask one favour before the Prince is revived?"

"Name it" Picard smiled.

Four Hours Later…

With as much of the ship as Security would allow having been revealed to her, Alison had been overwhelmed by the ship and great technology around her. At her request and due to the nature of the young man of which she was bound to protect, Captain Picard had agreed to her request of a full honour guard being present when the Prince himself had been revived.

Dressing in appropriate attire for his '_Rebirth_' as she called it, she had used one of the ships Recplicators too design clothing suitable for the occasion. With as many of the senior staff as possible stood in full dress uniform, she entered the large medical quarters much to the shock of the command staff as she gracefully drifted through them as her long almost see-through black silk dress flowed from her graceful movements. Standing before the Captain, her smile almost electrified the room with an almost static charge as she spoke softly to the Command Staff.

"Thank you for allowing this, you have my gratitude and respect. By now I am sure that Captain Picard has informed you of the situation?"

"Y-Yes…" Called out a tall bearded man, whom she instantly recognised from the computer data banks as Commander William Thomas Riker; First officer of the great ship itself.

"Commander Riker. I have reviewed your file, as much as I was allowed to do. You are a very impressive officer sir, you remind me of a my Commanding Officer, he was a great General…"

"Thank you Miss Cole" He smiled.

"Alison, if you please. I feel that I must warn each of you, the Prince has led a difficult life, although his language may not be recognised by you. However, your… Translation Matrix should identify it. It was the Official language of the Royal Court. Upon his rebirth, I alone will approach him, it will be of enormous respect for the young man if you would avert your eyes and bow with respect, until I call you over"

"Captain, I must…"

"Lieutenant Worf, as Head of his Personal Security, I understand your trepidation. I give you my word, he is harmless. If you do so wish, you may stand at my side" She smiled slightly.

"That would be wise" He nodded.

"Very well, Doctor Crusher, if you please… revive Prince Alara"

With the authority of his status as both a Klingon Warrior and the Chief of Security, Worf stood at her side as the Doctor tended to the young man on the Bed between them. Almost instantly, his life signs begun to return to a normal level as his eyes began to blink open and his focus returned for the first time in 400 years. Bowing slightly, Alison held her arms out to the side with her palms facing upwards as she approached the young man while his eyes darted around the room.

"Where… am I?" He said slowly, although his words did not match what shapes his lips had made due to the Universal Translator.

"Your Highness, welcome back. You are safe here" She said as she slowly straightened herself.

"What-What is this place?"

"A medical facility, you are onboard a… Star-Ship named Enterprise"

With focus returning, he looked around slowly as his eyes fell upon the Klingon at her side, fear and panic gripped him as he moved away from the alien while he searched the room for any sign of a weapon.

"Your highness, please. Allow my to Introduce Lieutenant Worf. Chief of Security of this vessel"

"What? What is it?" He said with fear.

"I am a Klingon" Worf said with pride.

"A Kling-ot?" He mumbled.

"Kling-ON. This maybe difficult to explain sir. It has been over 400 years. Alara, with respect of your Royal blood line. The Captain has allowed me too gather the senior staff in honour of you. May I introduce the Captain of this vessel, Captain Jean-Luc… Picard"

Slowly, he returned to the centre of the bed as he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position with a smile on his face as he recognised a single name.

"Picard?" He smiled.

"Yes. Captain, you may approach" She smiled slightly.

"Your Highness, we are honoured by your presence. Welcome onboard" He smiled slightly as he bowed with respect.

"Captain… Picard?"

"From what I have heard of my family history and Alison's own words… a descendant of your saviours"

"And yet a gain, we are in gratitude of the Picard family" He said with regal pride.

After slowly introducing the command staff of the Enterprise, Alara was discharged from Sickbay after brief testing from the medical staff while under the ever watchful eye of his only surviving security officer. Although his position and quiet possibly his country had not survived the rigors of time, he was granted the status of his former position and placed in the larger guest quarters onboard the ship. After a rest and meal, he sat before a computer unit as he examined the past history of his country after his departure while Alison sat next to him at the computer.

"… The civil war ended after we left France, Cora installed herself as Queen after dissolving the Senate. Two years after her ascension, she rebuilt the military and begun a campaign against her neighbours and expanding her territories. The United Nations would not stand for it and war was declared, after loosing the war, Cora decided on the ultimate act of spite against her enemies… oh my god!"

"What? What is it?" He sighed with regret.

"She detonated… eight Nuclear warheads… effectively reducing the country to a radioactive wasteland…"

"Stop! I wish to hear no more" He wept.

"I am… sorry Sir. Even today, your country is… a wasteland"

"Then I have nothing… what good is my rebirth if I can not return to my home?" He said past his tears.

"With regret sir, I can not say. However, this time offers much. Who knows what could be out there…"

"You have served me faithfully Alison. The danger that awaited me has past and as promised, you have delivered me to safety and for that, I am eternally grateful" He said with respect.

"It was my duty to protect you as I have since you where a child" She smiled softly.

"In light of our current situation, I release you from your vows as my protectorate. Your life is your own to live as you see fit" He said with a sigh of regret.

"As you wish Your Highness. However, we are alone in this time with no connection to our past but each other. With your permission, I would like to remain at your side…"

"I was hoping you would say that Alison. You have… had no family to speak of, your adoption into the Royal Court was my father's wish, much to the annoyance of the Elders… they once saw your red hair as an Omen from the Gods themselves. When General Cole took you in as his own Daughter, my father was grateful, he saw a greatness within you even as a child"

"How can you know this?" She said with shock. "My true birthright was hidden, by your father"

"Once I reached an age of understanding, my father revealed your true past to me. That is why I requested you as my Protectorate, against the objections of others. In light of our current situation, I must now reveal the truth of your past history…"


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

For hours, Worf and Alison Cole sat at the table sharing a private conversation about their linked past as much too the surprise of those within the Bar itself, they heard a strange noise, the sound of the ever Stoic Klingon laughing at what the young woman saying. Tears of laughter rolled down her face as she joked once more while attempting to hold onto the drink in her hand.

"… Seriously Worf, I thought it would never happen. But that hologram thingy was beautiful! Amazingly timed…"

Slowly, a shadow appeared over the table as Alison took a sip of the drink in her hand which had somewhere along the night turned into Klingon Blood Wine. Her head was beginning to swirl with the effects of the alcohol as they both looked up at a beautiful young woman before them, her dark hair elegantly tied back upon her head as if too display the markings down the sides of her face and neck which where hidden by the blue Starfleet uniform she wore.

"Worf? Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all" Worf laughed, much to her surprise.

"Hello!" Alison laughed. "Who are you?"

"Alison Cole… Jadzia Dax…"

"His wife" She smiled.

"Wife?" Alison said in shock. "Wow! Umm… take a sheet… I mean sheet… s…e…a…t"

"You're drunk?" Dax said in shock.

"Drunk Me?… Nooo, I don't… I don't get drink… drunk!" She protested. "Worf?"

"Yes you are" Dax laughed. "Who are you?" Dax laughed as she sat down.

"That is a long and interesting story…"

For a moment, her body swayed as a slight smile crept over her face as with a smile, Worf emptied the cup before him and laughed out loud.

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

The revelation of her past had almost been too much for her to bare, a past hidden at the request of the King himself and entrusted to a select few within the Royal Court. After being granted limited freedom of the ship as either an honoured guest or a civilian member of the ship, she roamed the seemingly endless corridors of the ship while under the ever watchful eye of the chief of security as a constant sensor lock on both her and the Prince was maintained. Dressed in attire she was more used too, created by the ship's computer and replicator systems she walked through the corridors barefoot with a pair of 20th century running shoes in her left hand. Her figure perfectly complimented by the training shorts and t-shirt she wore which hugged her body with ease. Finally stopping before two large doors, she approached a small computer panel on the wall as it spoke with an eloquent female voice.

"Please state program"

"I was told by a crewmember this place could show me my home. Can you display it?"

"Please input Geographical location and stellar co-ordinates"

"Earth… Circa… 1985... May I use a panel for longitude and latitude coordinates?" She said with a single tear in her eye.

Slowly inputting the coordinates, the two large doors opened as a cool evening breeze blew over her. Her jaw dropped as she entered the seemingly magical room which expanded beyond the horizon which the moon begun to rise over large Royal household before her. Standing on a hillside over the Royal Home itself, she laughed in amazement at what she saw while she saw the twin doors slide closed and disappear leaving her alone as if she was back home, overlooking the Royal home itself. Slowly walking down the sand dune, she could feel each grain of sand on her bare feet as she approached the large open gates as they glistened in the light from the setting sun and rising full moon. Entering the great courtyard, she felt at home for the first time in centuries while entering the inner courtyard where she used to play and train as a child. Her eyes welled with tears as the mechanical sound of the twin doors opening directly behind her caught her attention while Captain Picard entered wearing his duty uniform and a slight smile on his face.

"What do you think?"

"How is this possible? It's… amazing" She said past her tears.

"Another long story. I was going off duty and I wanted to see how you where doing"

"How did you know I was here?" She said with a smile.

"Lieutenant Worf!" Picard smiled slightly.

"Worf? Of course… a… what do you call it, Sensor lock?"

"Unfortunately yes" Picard said apologetically.

"Relax Captain, precautions… I would do the same thing in you position. I was a security expert… once, remember?"

"Of course. So where are we?" He smiled.

"What? Ohh of course. Back home, the Royal Court, lucky for you this is only a… Hologram. You would've been shot on sight for entering the inner courtyard. This really is amazing, I used to play right over there as a child, that third tree… I would sit beneath it's branches and read whatever I could find. At night, my father and the King would sneak me out of the house and sit by that lake, we would use an old telescope and observe the stars. I remember the awe at seeing Saturn for the first time with my own eyes…"

"Seen it!" Picard smiled.

"What?… of course, perhaps up close? I envy you Captain Picard"

"Perhaps you will see it yourself, sometime"

"I remember the pride in my father's eyes when I was appointed the Chief of Alara's personal guard, over there… by those steps I took my vows, and that is where he was killed by the Militia. Tell me Captain, does war still exist here?" She said with a tear.

"It will take more then 400 years to evolve a better Human… War amongst humans ended centuries ago. However, Earth has suffered many conflicts, but then… you know that. You have reviewed our history files"

Laughing slightly, she looked into his eyes as she spoke. "You surprise me Captain, I also reviewed your file… although I only understood about a third of those files. Your ancestors would be proud of you"

"Thank you. Although I must ask, what did you mean when you said Riker reminded you of a great general?"

"General Argus Cole, my mentor, my commanding officer and my adopted father. He was tall and proud much like Riker, the beard was a little more grey though" She laughed slightly. "He taught me everything I know about the military, personal defence, sciences…"

"I found a file within our databanks relating to you Major Cole" He laughed slightly. "Impressive file, you hold the equivalent of three PhD's Sciences including astronomy, a degree in Shakespeare…"

"I also cook!" She laughed slightly. "Forget it Captain, a slight joke. What else does my file say?"

"You are… 36 years of age, give or take 400 years. Expert in weapons, explosive, martial arts… even a qualified pilot"

"Again, you surprise me Sir" She said with respect.

"What are your plans for the future Miss Cole?"

"That all depends on what the Prince wishes, although he has released me from my vows, I will stay by his side. Why do you ask sir?"

"Your training is very impressive, you should consider entering Starfleet" He said with pride.

Laughing, she looked up at the palace before her as she stepped closer to the hologram of her former home and wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke.

"Two of my closest friends, Jarrod and Selene died right there… Jarrod was shot thirty times. Selene, she was barely alive when I found her, she was attacked by the militia…"

"My god" Picard said in disbelief.

"I held her in my arms as she wept, she then took my gun and used it on herself. You see sir, we both entered the military together, we where both hand chosen by the royal family to protect them. As part of our vows, we had sworn to celibacy… as it would be difficult too protect the royal family with a child or during pregnancy"

"I understand. I must say Miss Cole, you are taking your new reality very well. We have encountered several in a similar situation to yours in the past…"

"Captain…" Slowly, she turned to face him as she smiled slightly. "… I may look calm and cool, but deep down, I'm terrified. I am used too knowing where I am, what I am doing… my training has always been at the forefront of everything as I protected the Prince as was my duties, more so while on the run from the militia. Now I can not control anything, even my whereabouts are being monitored by the Klingon. The only way I am handling things is by keeping my eye on the prince as my vows dictate"

"You realise Miss Cole, that you are both safe here. You can relax and take comfort in the thought that the prince is protected by Starfleet Security and the crew of the Enterprise…"

"I know Captain, but it is difficult to relax. When your very existence has been under threat for so long, what seemed like days ago to us… it is difficult for me to let my guard down"

Picard could feel the sadness radiating off the young woman stood before him, what terrors had she seen too make her so dark and unforgiving. The stories she was telling him made imagine himself in her place, the brutal murder and betrayal of everyone she had ever known and loved by the one person no one could have even imagined. However, deep behind her eyes, a single spark could be seen a spark of hope for the future. For the next twenty minutes, she gave the Captain a tour of her once home, now little more then a holographic representation created by photons and forcefields until they reached the Royal Court itself, the seat of power for the King of the small country as she slowly walked towards the large round table before her, an emulation and homage to the legend of King Arthur.

"This was my seat… right here, behind the Prince his…_SISTER_ sat opposite him the seat too the left was reserved for the rightful leader. The Regent, would stand beside the seat or sometimes sit beside it. When Alara became of age, he was to take the seat itself and with it, the Throne. If it was too his satisfaction, I would stand at his side… now, this is all gone. A crater now sits here…"

Tears once again welled in her eyes as she turned to face the Captain and ran her fingers over the facsimile of the Prince's chair.

"Everyone I have ever known and loved… is gone sir, with the exception of the prince. May I be alone Captain?"

"Of course Major Cole" He said with respect.

"Thank you kind sir. And please, my name is Alison… my rank is now as outdated as I am…"

Slamming her fist down on the large wooden table before, anger swelled within her as a small crack appeared in the table before her.

"If it makes you feel any better Major… you can break anything holographic"

For the first time since she had appeared onboard his ship, an true and honest laugh erupted from her lips, forcing a slight smile from the Starfleet Captain.

"Wouldn't do any good. Sir, how do I turn this thing off?"

"Computer… end program!" Picard smiled.

Almost instantly, a chime echoed around the room as the lavish Royal Court disappeared only to be replaced the black and gold trim holo-grid. Slowly, she stepped forwards as her bear feet echoed through the large empty cavern of the holodeck.

"I was told by Mister Worf… that this place can create something worth fighting? I have a lot of anger to work out"

"Computer… training program Alpha One. Set primary user… _MAJOR_ Alison Cole" He said with a smile. ""I will leave you Major… when you wish too leave, call for the arch"

"Thank you Captain… One final request?"

"Of course" He replied politely.

"You have almost gone out of your way to make us feel at home here… may I request a guided tour of the Enterprise for the Prince? He was asking to see the bridge of your fine ship" She said with a slight bow.

"I'll see what I can do Major. Have… Fun!"

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

For hours, Worf, Dax and Cole occupied the same table at the bar, much too the ever growing distaste of the Ferengi owner, as closing time for the bar had passed, Quark approached the three officers who where still enjoying each other's company as even Jadzia Dax had begun to take up the drink and laughter they where deeply involved in.

"Excuse me, but closing time has passed. You will have too leave!"

"Quark… my good man or what ever you are. We shall leave thy establishment…" Cole declared with a mocking tone. "… But fair thee be warned kind sir, I shall return upon the appointed hour of your opening!"

Swaying slightly, Cole walked towards the exit of the bar as she was followed by Worf and his wife. For the remainder of the night, Cole stayed with the married couple as she slept on their sofa after swapping stories back and forwards.

"So, you've known her for three years now Worf?" Dax said with a smile.

"Closer to two and a half Dax" Cole smiled. "Picard and his crew where my saviours and in return… does she know Worf?"

"Know what?" Dax replied with confusion.

"That incident _WAS_ classified by Starfleet Security, but she does have clearance…" Worf smiled slightly as his head begun too spin from the Blood Wine.

"For what?"

"Alright, guess there's no harm in telling her the real Story. Thirty months and an odd number of days ago, the USS Enterprise encountered a small sleeper ship from Earth's distant past. I was one of the popsicles onboard along with another the only two too survive. His name was Alara, deposed prince of our, his country… well all that is a long story for another time. Anyway, I was thawed out first, was Head of his Personal Guard, after being discharged from Sickbay by the very attractive Doctor Crusher we where both granted limited access throughout that amazing ship… my first stop was the holodeck and after a trip down memory lane with Picard as my guide, so to speak… I had some, personal issues to work out so I used one of the Starfleet training programs, that's when I found a Klingon program, much more of a challenge, time passed amazingly in there…"

"Four hours to be exact" Worf smiled into yet another mug of Blood Wine"

"… Something like that, I left the holodeck, I was shocked by what I saw"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

Sweat dripped from her body as she nursed the small cuts and bruises sustained by the holodeck creations she had called for, stepping into the corridors she walked towards the nearest exit as something seemingly out of place caught her eye, turning slowly to her left, she instantly noticed several panels had been removed from the walls of the corridor as several pieces of technology had been also been removed. In the distance three people lay on the floor motionless. Cautiously, Cole walked towards them and checked each of them for a pulse.

"What the hell? At least they're alive" She mumbled to herself.

In the distance, the sound of a conversation caught her attention as she slowly stood and walked towards the voices as they became audible.

"We have at least three hours before the gas wears off, I want this corridor stripped for the equipment and move onto the next. The bridge crew are getting a little… uncooperative" Called out a large alien creature.

"Yes sir, what about the crew?"

"Once we have what we need, we'll proceed as planned. I have team three in engineering, once we're ready… we'll destroy this vessel by a warp core breach"

Shock overcame her, how could someone board such a highly advanced vessel such as the Enterprise and overtake its crew of thousands? Although she did not understand much of what they where saying, one thing was clear, they where going to destroy the Enterprise and everyone onboard. Slowly stepping backwards she thought for a moment as the voices disappeared around the corridor.

"This, I'm trained for!" She mumbled to herself.

Quietly she ran through the corridors, avoiding those whom had boarded the ship before entering someone's personal quarters. Removing her own clothing, she searched for appropriate clothing, a Starfleet blue uniform, pulling on the tight fitting uniform, Alison looked around the quarters for anything she could use as a weapon. Although she had seen something like a weapon on Worf's hip several days earlier, she had not seen anything like it in these quarters. Shaking her head, she picked up a small sharp knife which had been left on a dinner table. Sliding it up her left sleeve, Alison walked towards a small computer on the desk before her as she thought quickly.

"Umm… computer? What is the status of the crew?"

"Unconscious…" Replied the female voice of the computer.

"What are they doing too the Enterprise?"

"The hostile forces are removing technology from this vessel"

"How many hostile forces are onboard this ship?"

"Eighteen"

"Can you show me the location of each hostile?"

On the small screen before her, several groups of four people appeared on a schematic of the Enterprise as she memorised the locations of each team member before she spoke once more.

"Computer, are any of the Enterprise crew conscious?"

"Confirmed, the command staff are conscious and on the bridge"

"Show me!" A slight sigh of relief overcame her as an image of the command staff appeared on the computer. "At least they are alive… Alara?" She said with shock. "He's on the bridge, that is a different problem. Computer, where is the android?"  
"Lieutenant Commander Data is currently located in sickbay" The computer replied once more.

"What is his current status?"

"Commander Data has been deactivated"

"Alright, with two of those guys in sickbay… how do I switch him back on?"

After receiving the correct information on the android, she stood and walked towards the door leading out of the quarters, before she reached the door Alison stopped and walked back to the computer as she typed in a single command. Before took over the responsibility of the Prince's personal security, she had been implanted with a tiny radio transmitter in her left ear, although still obsolete by the standards of the day it was still functioning. Tying the computer to the radio in her ear, she could now receive private information from the ship's computer without being overheard by anyone nearby.

"Alright, first objective… locate and activate Data… second objectives… free the hostages and secure the ship!" She smiled to herself. "This should be fun"


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

Dax was shocked by what she was hearing, a Federation Starship captured by hostile forces and cannibalised for technology, during it's short history the Enterprise herself had been under control of hostile forces many times, even used in an alien war before the crew itself realised what was happening. But this seemed different.

"You're joking? I get it… nice going!" Dax laughed.

"I'm serious Dax… I was sealed in the holodeck when the gas was sent throughout the ship, that's why I wasn't effected, as well as a few other things which I'm not going into. I was literally out of my depth, but I was trained to handle similar situations. My first goal was the Android, Data… I knew that with his help, we could stop the hostile forces from destroying the ship"

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" Dax sad with a smile which lit up the room.

"Ohh you have miss, Starfleet said it was simply… a training exercise in counter terrorism"

"I remember that file, it said Data completed the training alone"

"Yes Dax, that's the official story, imagine if the word got out that a woman from the 20th century stopped a ship from falling into the hands of the Maquis with out current knowledge and training while the Enterprise crew where unconscious, how would that look?"

"Got it!" Dax smiled.

"Not to mention your… enhancements" Worf laughed.

"Worf, that was my big finish!" Cole laughed.

"What enhancements?"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

Carefully walking through the endless corridors and avoiding the hostile forces by laying on the floor as they passed, she finally entered sickbay through an open panel, stood over a bed, the two enemy soldiers where examining the android as they removed his arm.

"This technology is outstanding, imagine the look on the faces of the Cardassian bastards when a few of these show up?" A human male laughed.

"Yep! Almost wish I could be there" the second alien male laughed in response.

Quietly walking behind them, Alison stopped as she smiled slightly as she stood ready for a fight as she spoke. "So do I!"

Turning quickly, the two men reached for their weapons as she hit out at the human male, hitting him with such force he flew over the android on the table and crashed into a console on the far wall. With little time to react, the alien punched out as she caught his hand and squeezed, screaming in pain, his fist began too crack as he fell to the floor as she punched out with her free hand knocking him unconscious instantly.

"That was fun!" She smiled. "Ohh crap! Umm… Ohh yeah!"

Stepping around the table, she activated the android as directed by the computer as instantly his eyes opened and sat upright like something from an old horror movie of the late 20th century.

"Data?"

"Miss Cole? Why am I in Sickbay? What has transpired here?" He said with confusion.

"The ship has been taken over by… I think they called themselves Marquis. They're stripping the ship for tech and are doing something called a 'Warp Core breach'? now I know that's bad…"

"That is an understatement, where is the crew?" Data replied quickly.

"Unconscious, but alive. Some kind of gas. The bridge crew is safe for now… you're all I could find still conscious. I managed to take down two, but that leaves 16 still knocking about the place, I'm here to help"

"Your help is much appreciated miss Cole, but it would be safer for you if you stay…"

From behind him, the sound of the human male groaning caught their attention as Alison looked down at the injured man as he gasped for breath.

"Excuse me Data for a moment…" Slowly walking towards the human, she reached down and picked him up with a smile on her face as she spoke. "Wakey-Wakey… this is your morning call. Who are you?"

"Miss Cole, perhaps I should deal with this?"

"Trust me Data… you may want to put your arm back on" She laughed. "Now, mister… shall we begin?" She said darkly.

"Ohh god, my chest… begin?" He said with confusion.

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

Sat laughing in Worf and Dax's Quarters, Cole stood and walked towards the window with a smile as she recollected that day three years ago, a day where her life changed forever.

"So, it was the Maquis?" Dax laughed.

"Yes, they had held the Command crew on the main bridge along with Alara, the man I was too protect. A situation which I hated by the way. Using some tactics that I was trained with, I got the information out of the human who called himself Stan…"

"How?" Dax laughed, fearing the answer.

"That's a funny question" She said as she turned too face them both. "There are many ways of getting information from a suspect, several are less then pleasant…"

"You tortured him?" Dax replied with disgust.

"No. You see Commander, if you torture one person, they will tell you anything to stop the pain they are in… eventually… they'll give up the information, if you can wait that long. Time wasn't on our side… I had other methods that I discovered during my first life time" She smiled darkly.

"I'm afraid too ask, like what?"

"Seeing it happen to someone else. I woke up the alien, who Data identified as a Bajoran, I knew the correct way to do it to a human, I took a chance that a Bajoran was similar in physiology"

"She dislocated his right shoulder" Worf slurred.

"What?"

"If done correctly, it can look like a break. Don't worry, I reset it after. Between the two of them, they told me everything that they where doing too the Enterprise, including who was running the who show"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

On the bridge of the Federation Flagship, the command crew had been gathered around the captain's chair as a force field surrounded them, with barely enough room to move, Picard looked up at who appeared to be the leader of the group which had somehow gained access to the pride of the Federation.

"You do realise, that once Starfleet hears about this, you will be hunted… where ever you go"

"Not to worry Captain, Starfleet will have more to worry about then a Hijacking!" The leader of the Maquis rebels laughed.

"Like what?"

"Ohh, all in good time captain, all in good time" He laughed slightly.

"Do you think you can steal a Federation Starship and get away with it?" Riker growled.

"Steal? Who wants too steal anything Commander? No… how small you have become, what's wrong Riker, don't you recognise me?" Laughed the man. "Ignore the large scar on my left side"

"Peterman?" Riker said in shock.

"Who?" Picard said with confusion.

"Former… Lieutenant Commander Dan Peterman… I served with him before I joined the Enterprise" Riker growled.

"You left me too die on that HELL HOLE!" Peterman yelled.

"I had no choice Dan! It was sacrifice one man for fifty, what you have done?" Riker said apologetically.

"I'd've gone back for YOU!" He yelled as he pointed directly at him.

"I TRIED! Dan… The ship took heavy damage"

"Ohh don't give me that Bull Shit!" Peterman laughed. "You _LEFT_ me to die… and I have this scar which I see every _DAY_ as a reminder of your betrayal"

"So that's what all this is about Dan, revenge against me? If so… take me and leave the crew out of this…"

"Don't be so vain!"

In the sickbay of the USS Enterprise, Data watched as the 400 year old woman stood behind a large screen with the Bajoran Prisoner as screams of pain echoed through the large room while the human sat helpless watching in terror.

"I would recommend that answer any questions you are asked sir. I can not control what she will do next" Data said as stoic as ever.

"Alright! Just, tell her too stop!" He begged.

"Miss Cole, I believe that he is ready too answer any questions"

Appearing from behind the screen, she held the terrified Bajoran in her left had as tears rolled down his face while she threw him onto the floor before the human.

"Now, we can begin" Cole said sternly.

"I will tell you anything, just get him some medical attention"

"Once you answer Mister Data's questions"

"What is your assignment here?"

"We where… to scavenge what ever technology we could from the Enterprise for transport back to the base… including you mister Data"

"Why him?" Alison smiled.

"Because of what he is… we need him and his technology"

"Yu want to create more, use them against a species called Cardasian?"

"Yes"

"Who is your commander?" Data said calmly. "You could not have boarded this ship without knowledge of this vessel"

"He is… Daniel Peterman" The human sighed.

"Do you know him Data?"

"Accessing… Lieutenant Commander Daniel Aaron Peterman, Chief Security Officer of the USS Hood, presumed lost in action…"

For a moment, Alison stood almost froze to the spot as painful memories flooded back too her, memories of the loss of a good and dear friend in her old life.

Location: Earth.

Year: 1986.

For the first time in recorded history of the country she served, a woman had been sworn in as Chief of the Personal Guard of a member of the Royal Family. An honoured position and title sought after by many with in the Royal Guard itself.

Stood on the large marble steps leading into the main house, the young Lieutenant Alison Cole took the oath of office from the General himself.

"… I swear to protect the Prince with my life's blood and last breath" She replied with a large smile on her face.

"So shall it be, from this moment onwards, Lieutenant Alison Cole; shall serve Prince Alara until such time as he ascends to the Throne. Congratulations Lieutenant!" The General smiled with pride.

Offering a salute to her superior officer and her father, she smiled almost from ear to ear as he returned the salute with absolute pride on his face. Being congratulated by Superior officers and friends alike, Alison walked through the large gardens until she stopped by a large fountain as her nerves overtook her.

"Nervous?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Of course I am Father" She replied without turning.

"You have agreed to join the Elite of the Royal Guard my Daughter, a position held by few and coveted by many. You will act as his protector, aide, guide, confidante and mother if such a need is to arise. I am very proud of you, you come a long way from the sickly child you once where" He said with a smile as he stood at her side.

"I am ready for the task Father, but it was not me… it was your training and guidance that brought me this far"

"No my dear, it was you. You have a talent that no man or woman can come near. In your new post, you will sacrifice much, especially for a young woman. Relationships will be forbidden for you until the Prince reaches the age of ascension… until that day, you will act as his voice, below no one in rank but myself"

"I understand father. Now, I must break someone's heart…" She said with sadness.

"Mika, I know. You have two grown close, but you must end your relationship if you are too honour your vows. May I ask a personal question?"

"I know what you are going to say father. And no, we have not"

A slight look of sadness crept over the old general's face as he nodded slightly.

"I understand. You are special Alison; you have a gift, an amazingly beautiful gift. Nevertheless I wanted something different for you. Don't speak, allow me to finish… I wanted you too have a family, a child… I wanted you to be happy"

"I am happy father, this is almost everything I want in my life. I remember looking through that old telescope at the night sky, the first thing I saw was the Rings of Saturn…" She smiled with fond memories.

"I remember, you where ten years old. You jumped into my arms and laughed" The old general smiled.

"Perhaps one day, I will see it for myself, with my own eyes"

"I'm afraid that will be far in the future… beyond our lifetime"

"Ohh come on dad! You know what I am saying. Ten years of medication… it changed me, I know it… and you know it. My immune system is off the charts, I was fully matured by 16 years old. My immune system is so strong that my aging cold even be slowed down"

"How could you know that?" He said with shock.

"I was nine years old, in hospital, you and his highness where being informed of everything…"

"You where separated by a window…"

"I could not hear father, but I could even then lip-read. I saw everything the doctor said, it did not take long before I understood it all. I am different father… you know it and I know it"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

For a moment, she stood almost motionless in the sickbay as Data called her name until she suddenly blink and turned towards him with a look of anger and hatred upon her face. Stepping over the terrified Bajoran, she walked towards the human on the biobed and grabbed his shirt with her fist before raising him off the biobed with one hand.

"Why a warp core breach?" She growled.

"No witnesses"

Her anger begun to boil over as she attempted to keep her emotions buried deep down for fear of allowing them to take over. Instinct over took her as she reached towards the human's right shoulder and squeezed until he passed out. A smile almost came from the android's face as he looked at her spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Vulcan nerve pinch?"

"What's a Vulcan?" She said as she walked away. "Do you know how to stop this… core breach?"

"It is possible. However I could use help"

"Data, I know nothing about this tech, who do you need?" She said with a smile.

"Geordie!"

"Who? Ohh, the guy with the glasses… umm. That could be difficult, give me one hour!"


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

Throughout the night, the three talked and enjoyed each other's company as the lengthy tale continued.

"Sho… so, You had Data go to the Engine room?" Dax slurred.

"What? Ohh yeah… sorry, we where talking about something else" Alison laughed.

"What? Ohh, I must have fallen asleep. What happened?"

"Fallen asleep? You where talking… Ohh forget it. Umm, yeah. Data went to stop the core-core breach, but I knew that in between him, him and the engine room where possibly many bad guys. Sho… so I had to create a diversion. Ha-ha! I thought, that holodeck thingy!" Swaying slightly. She looked up the ceiling and smiled as she continued. "But nope-nope-nope! Too obvious! Wow! My fingers are really long! Have you seen this?"

"The story?" Dax laughed.

"Ohh.. Where was I? Ohh yes, the Holodeck. I didn't know who to make the thing work… So I had an evil plan… ssshhh… don't tell anyone!" Cole said with a laugh. "I-I needed, I need some food. Wait no, I needed them in a place where I could control…"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

Agreeing with the Android, Data; on a way to save the ship was difficult as it appeared that he had been over protective of the her. However, over the years, she had found a talent of controlling males in a way which made it possible for her to do what ever she had wanted and making it appear as if it was their idea. Yet the android Data, seemed immune too her abilities, all that remained was pure logic since he was the only one capable of stopping the warp core breach, leaving her the task of distracting the Maquis into following her into the one place she could easily defend.

Upon the bridge of the Enterprise, the salvage crew seemed to be distracted as they stood together in a corner seemingly discussing something away from the ears of the command staff.

"Something is wrong" Deanna Troi said slowly. "Their tension level has jumped"

"If we can get out of this force field.. We can over take them" Worf smiled.

"No! something is different" Picard replied.

"You are correct Captain. A team has failed to report as scheduled"

"How could you know that Alara?" Picard said.

"I have been trained in the art of lip reading Captain"

"What do you see?"

"To me it makes no sense, something called a Warp Core Breach. Wait… they have a ship in the main hanger? Sickbay team has failed to report in" Alara said softly.

"Data?" Geordie replied quietly.

"A possibility Mister La Forge. They mention the android in great detail. They are sending four teams of two to search for him, they are greatly stressed"

"I feel that to Captain" Troi said slowly. "But there is something else, two teams have also failed to report in. they are talking about a woman…" Slowly, a slight one sided smile crept across the young princess's face as he looked at the Captain. "She's alive"

"Who? Alison?"

"Yes… they are sending something called… Nausicaan?"

"Captain, if they have a Nausicaan on board…" Crusher said slowly.

"Not one Doctor, three!"

"I have a feeling that Miss Cole can handle it. Isn't that right Alara?"

"I do not know about those creatures Doctor, however, Major Cole is quite adaptive and intuitive in her work" Alara said slowly.

"More the that Jean-Luc, she's an Augment"

"What?" Picard whispered in shock.

"That is why I came up here, those abnormalities in her D.N.A. No doubt, she's been genetically altered" Crusher said quietly.

"Is this true?"

"Yes Captain Picard. I have known for quite some time, that is why I chose her as my personal guard. Her strength, agility, intelligence have all been augmented artificially through genetic engineering, is that a problem Captain?"

From the speakers around the bridge, a familiar voice rang out as Alara looked up at the ceiling with a slight smile on his face before he turned back too Picard with a slight nod on his face.

"Is this thing on? Okay… attention Lieutenant Commander Daniel Aaron Peterman. Your time is up, release the command staff and surrender. You have _NO_ other choices"

"What? Who is this?" Peterman yelled in shock.

"Just a fly in the ointment Hans, a Monkey in the wrench… a pain in the ass!" The stern female voice called out.

"What? Who are you?" He repeated once more.

"Call me, call me Roy! What's the matter Peterman, don't you understand? Okay… my name is… McClane!"

"Who the hell is she?" He glared directly at Picard.

"To you, she is death!" Alara declared. "A trained soldier… she will not stop, she will not rest, she will not eat until you and your group are gone. Your best option is to surrender now… while your heart still beats!"

"Dan, I've got her location" Called out a Bajoran. "Deck Ten, forward!"

With a dark smile, he walked towards the force field holding the command staff hostage as he spoke with deep and powerful voice.

"Send two of our Nausicaan friends down there… tell them to have some fun!"

"That's just cruel" Replied a human.

"Done… they're on their way!" Smirked the Bajoran.

"That will not do you any good Mister Peterman… McClane, is a highly trained counter terrorist operative. She's been working for Starfleet for years. We where escorting her back to Earth after a successful assignment on Janus VI… she was sent in alone to quell the uprising" Picard smiled.

"There was no uprising on Janus VI!" Peterman laughed. "It's a mining colony"

"As far as you know Dan!" Riker smirked. "Those Nausicaan soldiers of your won't even slow her down. Your best bet is too surrender, while you still can. Think of your wife and children, don't you want to get home to them for Christmas?"

"My wife and children are dead Riker, as for Miss McClane… well, we'll see!"

Striding down the corridors towards the bar area known as Ten-Forward, a large seven foot Nausicaan entered the large hub of the crew's off duty activity, illuminated by the bar itself and a large console on the wall behind the bar as a soft human female voice called out to him.

"My god, you're one ugly…"

"Hew-maan!" He growled.

"Take a seat, I was just in the middle of something" The soft voice called out once more.

Unsheathing a large serrated dagger with his left hand, the huge alien creature slowly walked towards her as his boots fell heavy on the deck plating below him as she spoke.

"Funny thing about Alcohol, in the correct mixture it can be a most pleasurable experience. Nothing like a cold drink on a hot day to quell one's thirst. Yet in the wrong mixture, it can create a number of effects. Tell me, what species are you?"

"I am Nausicaan" He declared with pride.

"My, you are a big fellow, aren't you. What do you weigh?"

"Enough too crush your bones into dust" He growled as he stood before the bar.

"Ohh, so formal. One thing you should know, Nausicaan. I like to enjoy life and all of it's pleasures. Take for example this drink, a mixture of Whiskey, what appears to be Saki with ice and Cola, a very pleasurable experience. I did not know what you enjoy, so I made a selection of beverages from what I could identify here. Would you join me?" Alison replied with a smile.

"You must surrender Hew-maan!" He growled. "The alternate will not be pleasant for you"

"Ohh, I love a man who takes charge. I assume you are a male? Don't tell me your females are as ugly as you are, no offence"

Slowly, she picked up one of the eight small glasses on the bar before her and drank the liquid without taking her eyes off the large creature before her. Standing almost two feet taller then her, he smiled as she slid a glass towards him. Picking up the small glass, he raised it towards his nose before he smelled the contents and nodded slightly as he drained the glass and carefully placed it down on the illuminated bar before him.

"Do you see? No reason why we can not be civilised. Another?"

As he nodded, her left hand slipped under the bar as he raised his blade towards her throat with a dark grin. Slowly, with two fingers, she raised her hand to show only an empty glass in her hand.

"This is something different. I must shake the contents before serving… ever try a Martini?" She smiled once more.

Placing the empty glass on the bar before her, Alison picked up two half filled glasses of clear liquid and poured them into one before sliding the dry empty glass over the one containing the mixing liquid as he watched with interest while his tongue ran over his lips in anticipation of the next drink. Shaking the two glasses, the liquid mixed and turned a misty green colour as she smiled slightly before throwing it onto the bar before her causing it too shatter and explode with a brilliant white light which instantly stunned the large alien. Leaping over he bar, she slammed both of her feet into his chest throwing him backwards onto the floor hard. Landing besides him, Alison grabbed his long dark hair before punching him with all of her strength in the side of his head, instantly sending him unconscious. Shaking her hand, she stood with a smile as she spoke.

"Stupid ass, damn that hurt!"

Her senses overwhelmed by the blinding flash had begun too return as a second shadow exploded into the room and bolts of green energy exploded on the deck plating before her, jumping out of the way of the explosive blasts on the deck plating, she pulled over a table for shelter while heavy footsteps entered the bar area from the opposite side, a door she had forgotten to secure. Peering over the table, she sighed as yet another large Nausicaan entered the room with a large weapon in his right hand, firing at her repeatedly. '_What is this, a tag team?_' She whispered to herself. Picking up the metallic table, she held it before her as a shield as she ran towards the second large alien as he fired wildly at her makeshift shield. '_Oh god! I hope this table holds together!_' she thought as the blasts continued until a heavy thud against the flat metallic table sent the large alien slamming into the closed doors behind him. Throwing the table away, she stood picked up the alien by his legs and threw him into the centre of the room as a warm feeling of blood trickled down from her left leg.

"You asshole, this ain't my uniform!" She yelled to the second Nausicaan as he scrambled too his feet.

Standing six inches taller then the first Nausicaan a clear two and a half feet above , she looked up into his dark eyes as she sighed deeply and nodded.

"I tell you what… put down the gun and loose the knife. Make it fair" Alison said with a cocky attitude.

Recently discovering the truth about herself, everything had begun to fall in place about her enhanced strength, intelligence and her seemingly unnatural ability too heal. From the age of six years old, she received monthly injections of medications for ten years after an illness which almost cost her, her life. In her early adult life, she had heard rumours of a man named only Khan who held such strength and intelligence that he and a small group of others almost took over the Planet Earth only to disappear. Since her Prince, Alara; had informed her of the truth, everything about her fell into place.

"You have done this?" The large alien said.

"What him? Couldn't handle his drink. I tell you what, why not leave now… this ship must have lifeboats. Take one, I'll never say anything. The alternative is much more… undesirable"

"He was young and inexperienced. This was his first raid Human, you will pay for this, with your blood!" Growled the large alien.

"Okay!"

Almost instantly, the large alien threw a powerful punch into her jaw which sent her flying across the room and crashed into a table. Growling with satisfaction, he ran towards her before grabbing her left leg by the wound and threw her once again across the room as she slammed into a wall. gasping for air, she stumbled to her feet as she shook her head with as light smile.

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

Smiling into his remaining glass of Blood Wine, Worf swayed slightly as Dax spoke with concern in her voice.

"Sounds like you could not handle him"

"What? No! Division, distraction, diversion…" Worf laughed into his drink.

"What?"

"It's simple Jadzia, Division… I took out one Nausicaan with what used to be called 'A Flash-Bang!' Distraction… we fought…"

"And diversion?" Replied Dax with a smile.

"I had an Ace in the hole! You see, by this time, Data was on his way down to Engineering. If he was able to show emotion, I'd say he was pissed… real pissed!"

"Drunk?" Dax said with confusion.

"Sorry, 20th century vernacular. Annoyed, angry… do you follow?"

"Follow who, what are you talking about?"

"I mean… do you understand?"

"Ahh, yes I do!"

"Well, moving on… Damn this drink is good. Got anymore?"

"Some" Worf smiled.

"Once you finish your… lengthy tale" Dax laughed.

"Ahh, point made and taken… anyway, data was heading down to engineering while I was taking a beating from the large Nausicaan. I missed have pissed him off, because I wouldn't stay down. I was being punched, kicked and thrown around the room.. Not in a good way" She smiled as Worf laughed.

Blushing slightly, Dax stood and walked towards the next room as Alison continued with her tale while she returned with a bottle of misty blue liquid and poured out a glass for the three of them.

"… What is this?"

"Romulan Ale!" Dax laughed.

"I thought that was Illegal? Who cares… where was I? Ahh yes… Data!"


	5. Chapter 5

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

Slipping past the small patrols, Data finally entered engineering of the proud Starship. After adjusting his own thoughts to the receiver implanted in Cole's ear they kept in close communication with each other as he moved around the ship and she fought the large alien in the ship's bar area. Slipping into the large room via an upper level, he quickly identified the Maquis members before moving towards one of the smaller consoles on the upper level. Although the ship's weapons lockers had been emptied by the Maquis, he knew of the one place where he could gain access to several weapon, including old issue Starfleet Phasers which where taken out of service several years earlier due to a more sophisticated and reliable version. Hold one of the large boxy phasers in each hand, he quickly targeted and stunned each of them before they could react too his presence before he stepped towards the console and accessed the main engineering diagnostic systems. '_Miss Cole, I have accessed the Engineering data on an isolated system. The Anti-matter containment system will destabilise in 45 minutes 12.075 seconds_' His mind reported which was quickly received by her transponder in her inner ear. '_I shall attempt to slow the degradation of the magnetic containment…_' His hands quickly danced over the tiny console before him, faster then the human eye could focus upon until he reported once more. '_Miss Cole, I have slowed the degradation down too 1 hour twenty minutes. I can do no more from here. What ever your plan is, may I suggest you proceed…_' If he could show any emotion, he would have shown shock as a voice echoed through his mind, simply one word. '_Finally!_'

Crashing into one of the large windows at the centre of the bar area, a welcoming voice once again echoed through her ear as she struggled to keep conscious while the large Nausicaan walked towards her and picked her up once more before slamming her down onto a table next too the window. Gasping for breath, her consciousness slipped away for a brief moment as a memory once again returned too her, a painful and dark memory from her past.

Location: Earth.

Year: 1986.

Silently, She sat before the man she had come to love over the months of her final training. In that brief moment, they looked into each other's eyes as she leaned forwards and smiled slightly while her dress uniform glistened in the light as her many awards and medals shone as if they where new.

"So this is it?" Mika said with a soft regret.

"I am afraid so. I have taken my vow… I can no longer continue with this relationship as we both wanted"

"So what was this, a fall back, in case you where not selected or a simple fling, to experience…"

"Mika please… I am sorry!" She said with a tear in her eye.

"We where to be married…"

"I know, I saved myself for that day when we would be joined beneath the arches and we would consummate our love for each other. But I must now wait, my vow is now under law, we can no longer be together as we both wanted"

"You planned this, all along. I thought you where different Alison…" He growled.

"No, Mika no! I love you… I always will. But now, my first thought has to be the young Prince. Maybe when this is over… we can…"

"We can what, pick up where we left off? that will be in ten years! I will not wait that long for anything… even you Ali"

Fighting her emotions to hold him, she remained frozen too the spot as he stood and walked away, his body language held back nothing as he disappeared into the large crowd of military officers in their dress uniform.

As night fell, the newly promoted Captain Alison Cole slept in a small room off to the left from the Prince's personal chambers after insuring of his safety for the night. With her bags which contained her personal effects, still occupying the vast majority of the small space she was allowed, she slept with her favourite sidearm under her pillow. Around 3am, the sound of footsteps awoke her from her light sleep, slipping her hand under her pillow, she gripped the sidearm with her left hand as a large shadow moved under the door separating the two rooms. Leaping out of her bed with gun in hand, Alison slowly moved towards the balcony which joined the two room and stepped over the low wall, sliding open the door, she silently stepped inside with her gun raised as her jaw dropped in shock.

"Mika? What are you doing?"

Stood over the young prince, was the only man she had ever loved, holding a long blade which glistened in the moon light. Gripping the gun with both hands, she stepped into the room as he looked up at her with a strange look in his eye.

"Don't be here Ali! Once he's gone… we can be tighter like we always planned"

With tears streaming from her eyes, she kept the gun trained on his as she replied. "Please… don't do this! I have to protect him… it is my vow! Walk away now, please?"

"Don't you understand Ali? I love you… we can… we can get married and have a happy life" Mika replied with a strange look in his eyes.

"No! I can not let you do this, if you hurt him, I will never stop until I find you… Mika please. Put down the knife!" She begged. "Please… don't move. I will kill you if you move any closer too him!"

Tears rolled down her face as he took one step closer to the large bed where the prince was sleeping. Her love for the man before her was strong, but her sacred vow was more powerful then she cold have imagined. Her tears began to flow as she moved the gun towards him and placed her finger over the trigger. Slowly stirring the bed, the young Prince sat up to see the two stood before him, panic gripped him as he screamed in terror while Mika moved towards him, blade in hand. Time stopped as Alison squeezed back in the trigger, the hammer flew forwards igniting the primer, in less then a heartbeat, the gun powder ignited sending the deadly 9mm bullet from the barrel at supersonic speed into Mika before her, which hit him between his eyes causing his head to explode as she screamed with terror as he fell backwards onto the floor as the bullet tumbled and impacted the far wall as the casing from the expelled bulled bounced off the floor slowly.

Ignoring her urges to check the man she loved, Alison ran towards the young prince who by now was shaking in fear at what he had witnessed. Quickly grabbing him, she covered his eyes as she kept her weapon trained on her former lover before her. A loud bang echoed through he room as she whipped her gun around towards the door as many heavily armed men entered the Prince's bed chambers with weapons drawn. Seeing what had happened, a guard moved towards the two of them and carefully placed his hand upon the young prince Alara's shoulder.

Anger swept through her as she pushed her gun into his chest hard and spoke with a dark voice which made the guard shiver down too his soul. "Never… Touch Him! Am I clear?"

"Clear… Ma'am!" He said in terror.

Alara wrapped his arms and legs and legs around her as he cried into her shoulder while she replied darkly. "Clean up this mess, burn the body. No one will hear of this… am I understood, Colonel?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

Her vision had begun to restore as the room had stopped spinning, laying motionless,, she saw the large Nausicaan walk towards the exit. Smiling darkly, Alison stood and cracked her shoulders back as she spoke with a deep and powerful voice while she buried her emotions deep down inside of her as a voice rang through her ear. . '_Miss Cole, I have slowed the degradation down too 1 hour twenty minutes. I can do no more from here. What ever your plan is, may I suggest you proceed…_'

"Finally!" She sighed. "You are done already? It's getting harder to find a man to can satisfy a woman lately!"

"You, should be dead!" Growled the Nausicaan.

"I'm stubborn! Want to play some more?" Alison mocked with a wink.

Laughing, the large Nausicaan ran towards her as she straightened herself, the distance between the two closed quickly as she seemed clenched her fists. Winking slightly as he was within range of her fists and ready to leap upon her, she pushed forwards with a powerful punch which knocked him off his feet and sending him spinning over as he slammed onto the ground hard, face first.

"Come on!" She said with dissatisfaction. "Make this fun!"

Shaking his head with shock at the punch he had taken, the Nausicaan drew a large blade from his boot as he stood and whipped it through the air between them while she stood with her arms held out to both sides as she replied. "Seriously? Okay. Let's dance!"

Her movements where almost lightening fast as each slice through the air towards her was blocked by her left arm with ease as she called out each move she was going to make. "Uppercut left, left cross, step to the right, duck left, duck right… come on… make this fun!" She mocked.

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

Very inebriated, Worf's head suddenly slipped off his hands as his head hit the table hard and he began too snore loudly, much to the entertainment of Dax and Cole. Shaking her head slowly, Cole looked at Dax as she replied with a joke in her tone. "He never could match me drink for drink. Should we move him?"

"Leave him! He'll sleep it off and be fine later… so you where saying about… Mika?"

"Mika? Ohh yeah, Keep up Dax. I passed that already"

"No, back up. I wanted to know what happened after that. You killed him?"

"I had no other choice, it was him of the Young Prince. The next day, when his quarters where being disassembled, I discovered that he had become obsessed with me, to the point where no one else could have me. He couldn't take it, when I read the last entry in his log book, it explained everything. He was going to drug the young prince, make it look like he died in his sleep… I obviously interrupted him and he had to improvise. He was the Chief of Cora's personal Guard at the time…"

"Cora? Ahh, the Princess who took over?" Dax sighed slightly.

"Yes! I should've seen it that day… should've seen what she was planning, but my own personal grief stood in my way. Mika's body was cremated and his ashes scattered in the desert, we told everyone that he had requested a transfer to the frontier of our territory and would not be returning. From that day, Alara would never leave my side nor I his. Two weeks before the civil war broke out, Cora approached me with a proposition of joining her own personal guard when Alara became king…"

"Obviously, you didn't!" Dax laughed slightly.

"That's why I'm here. She offered me an instant Promotion too General of the combined forces and would grant me anything I wanted in return, I don't think it was my abilities she was after though"

"What do you mean?" Dax sniggered slightly.

"Cora's personal preferences where well known around the Royal Court, from the age of 18 she had turned down numerous proposals of marriage from eligible men. I myself witness many young women leaving her personal chambers in the early hours of the morning…" She blushed slightly.

"Ahh, she wanted _YOU_!"

"Yes. Although she was very beautiful, my loyalties lay with her brother, whom had become like a son to me. I would not betray his trust by leaving his side…"

"I understand. You made the right choice!" Dax laughed.

"Well, I am here… 24th century! Well, umm… back to the Enterprise and my brawl with the Nausicaan. I dodged his attacks and generally toyed with him, I had never faced a Nausicaan before in such terms, I wanted to see what he was capable of, while on the Bridge, Picard and Co where trying too annoy the rest of the Maquis"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

Tapping away at the force field surrounding them, Riker smiled slightly as he spoke to his former college. "You know those two Nausicaan are probably dead by now?"

"What?" Peterman grunted.

"Your Nausicaan friends, they'll be dead by now. Very shortly, the crew will awaken and you'll have a whole heap of trouble on your hands"

"Quiet right Number One!" Picard smiled. "Why not end this now?"

"Very clever Riker, very clever!" He said with a thick Southern American accent. "Unfortunately, I don't share your optimism. Once we're finished, this ship will light up like a newly born star…"

"What?" Geordie said aloud.

"Ohh, don't worry Mister LaForge, you will all have front row seats to the death of the Enterprise… Pride of Starfleet!" He said with a dark smile.

"With regrets Mister Peterman, I do not share _YOUR_ optimism, Once Lieutenant McClane is through with your two friends, where do you think she will be coming? You will not stop her!" Alara replied politely.

"Who are you?" Peterman said slowly. "Why… are you here?"

"I am just an echo of the past, a lost soul whom found his way here. And the one who will stand by and watch your very painful end with a smile, a drink and a song" Alara replied darkly.

In Ten Forward, the Nausicaan's nose, mouth and left ear dripped with blood as he once again crashed into the large window looking out over the stars. Clapping her hands with excitement, Cole walked towards him as he grunted with pain as she spoke. "This has been fun, but I must now leave… things to do people to kill. I do hope you understand Mister Nausicaan!"

Slowly standing, he swayed from side to side as he stood ready for yet another powerful attack from the woman half his size. '_What power must she posses, does not tire from the fight?_'He thought as she walked towards him and smiled slightly. Leaping into the air, she spun as her left leg gained altitude and connected with the right side of his head and his skull collapsed from the deadly assault spraying his blood over the large curved window behind him as his body fell too the floor, motionless. Her feet hit the ground softly as she spun and faced the first Nausicaan as he stirred slightly as he slowly regained consciousness. Sighing slightly, she walked towards him, picked up his head and twisted causing his neck too crack and body fall limp in her arms. Breathing freely, her eyes fell upon the weapon the larger alien had dropped before her eyes looked at the blood trail on the window before her and finally fall upon the dead alien at her feet as a large smile echoed over her face.

Smiling slightly, Peterman walked towards the force field containing the Command staff and the unknown young man as he spoke with little respect. "I don't think so! Who are you. Tell me, or I will Kill the very attractive Councillor!"

Riker's eyes beamed with deadly intent as he slowly stood and replied. "If you harm her, I _WILL_ kill you!"

"Ohh, I doubt that Riker!" He laughed like a mad man. "Look at me! I have single handily captured the Pride of Starfleet, the Flagship of the Federation. A pity I have to destroy her, I know of a few Romulans who would love to have this ship in their space docks, for a price of course!"

"Your not Maquis!" Troi said quickly. "Who are you, enough of the bad act! Who do you work for?"

"No one and everyone. Seen but not seen, My dear… my employers are everywhere!"

Quickly reacting too a sound, Peterman spun around as the turbo lift doors opened and a body fell onto the floor, running towards the body, he turned it over to be revealed with a dead Nausicaan and words printed on the chest in blood which was still shining in the light as it dried slowly. "Now I have a Weapon. Ho! Ho! Ho!" He read out loud.

Hold back a smile of relief, Alara looked back at Picard and nodded slightly as he fired a questioning look at the Young Prince.

"Cover your eyes, everyone!" Alara whispered.

"What?" Crusher said quietly.

"Cover your eyes. It was a sign, too me… this is going to get very bright, very violent, very fast!" Alara smiled darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

Questioning looks came from the Maquis group gathered around the body of the Nausicaan as Peterman looked up at one of his men with a questioning look as he spoke. "What the hell is going on?"

"We'd better get Goral up here…" The Bajoran said quickly. "Someone has too tell him his brother is dead!"

"That's your job!" Peterman said to the Bajoran with a hint of fear in his eyes.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Picard and the rest of the Hostages close their eyes quickly and cover their ears. Slowly turning towards them, he fired a questioning look as a loud click echoed through the command centre of the bridge, followed by a small drinking glass pushed inside another. As it rolled across the deck plating it spun rapidly and shattered as a loud explosion and brilliant light filled the bridge. Diving towards the deck, Peterman covered his ears and clamped his eyes shut as a sound of panic exploded within the bridge itself. Quickly opening his eyes, he looked up as a young dark red-haired woman began too expertly attack each of the Maquis in turn with incredible force. Attacking the last Maquis standing she rapidly turned towards Peterman and grinned from ear to ear as she spoke while the last man fell to the floor with a hard crash.

"Surprise!"

Quickly raising his weapon, he turned it upon her as she whipped the energy weapon around from her back and fired with expert ease, which impacted the deck plating, six inches before his feet.

"Now, I don't know much about these settings Peterman, but I believe this setting will seriously harm you. Release the crew and surrender. The alternative is quiet unpleasant!"

"Who are YOU!" He growled.

"Who am I? I am a Relic of a by gone age, I am death! I am the right hand of vengeance, and the boot that is going to kick your sorry ass. God sent me!" She laughed slightly.

Laughing slightly, Alara slowly looked at Picard with a smile as he recognised the paraphrase she had said from an old television show of the late 20th century.

Growling, Peterman raised his weapon as he spoke. "You're nothing, you are Dead!"

With a flash of green energy from the weapon, a small bolt screamed from the rifle she was holding and slammed into the small hand phaser in Peterman's right hand, causing it too explode instantly as she walked towards him. "I will not warn you again Peterman… lower… the… damned force field _NOW_!"

"You are good! Where were you when I was putting this team together. I don't know your price, but it would have been worth it!" Peterman laughed darkly.

"Sorry, I'm not for sale" She replied.

"Everyone has his or her price Miss McClane, it's just a matter of finding it! Ohh wait… now I understand…" He said with an evil grin. "… The boy! What is he too you?"

"None of your concern. Lower the force field _NOW_!"

Slowly walking towards the force field, the corner of his eye fell upon the young prince as he stood slowly. Reaching into his pocket, Peterman pulled out a small box as she focused the weapon between his eyes and placed her finger on the trigger once more. "Your movements, your training… that ship, in the main hanger deck… You are out of your depth here. The Captain's own log entries mentions a young woman, recovered from stasis sleep and a Young Prince she was too protect. If I press on this controller, all the air from inside the force field will be drained. I wander, how long they will survive? drop the weapon and get on your knees… Major Cole!" He ordered.

Keeping the weapon trained upon him, she smiled darkly as she replied. "Shall we see? Can you press that controller, before I can shoot you? It's a gamble that I am willing too take"

"Ohh your cold Miss Cole, I like that. However, not only will you be sacrificing the life of Alara, but the Command crew of this fine ship. Your weapon, I will not ask you again"

From behind her, a beam of Purple energy streamed through the air and hit her between her shoulder blades, pain ripped through her body as the weapon fell from her hands and she collapsed onto the floor as the third Nausicaan entered the Bridge. His eyes fell upon the body of his brother as he screamed as loud as he could.

"Forget that Goral, we must leave now! Grab the boy… this ship will not be around much longer. Someone will pay a fortune for him"

"And the girl?" Goral growled.

"Let her die with the rest. Pity, she is very attractive and would also fetch a high price. I have a feeling she would have been more of a problem"

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

"So what happened next?" Dax slurred. "Clear you did not die… and Enterprise did survive"

"Well, the Nausicaan had his weapon set on some… screwed up setting, it just knocked me out for awhile. When I came too, I saw that Picard and the rest where still alive, within the force field. They instructed me on how too shut it down as the Maquis I had taken out began too wake up they where met with the angry faces of Picard and crew. They quickly surrendered, Peterman and the Nausicaan had taken Alara and ran, they had a ship standing by which was attached to Enterprise via a hard docking port on the starboard side of the saucer section. With the Enterprise Command crew safe, my original vows now came into effect, but by that time… I was pissed off!"

"Sounds like you had fun" Dax replied as she swayed slightly.

"Hey, stay with me. I'm almost done!" Alison said with laughter.

"Okay, so then what?"

"Well, Worf… escorted Geordie down too Engineering to assist Data and bring the Warp Core back on line. My first order of business now was too stop Peterman and that damned ugly Nausicaan. Riker wouldn't allow Picard to join us, so we both went looking for them… he knew the ship better then I did. We ran through the corridors, until we found them, outside the airlock near their ship…"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

Over the years in hiding from his own military, Alara had become well acquainted with self defence under the tutelage of his life long protector. However, seeing her shot in the back took enormous toll upon the young man as in the past, he had seen her recover from many injuries and attacks. In his mind, he saw the fatal shot over and over again as her body fell helplessly too the deck plating below and her body lay motionless as he looked on with helpless fear. The harsh grip of the large alien's hand squeezed his right shoulder as he was almost dragged across the floor like a rag doll as a voice echoed through the corridor, a voice made him smile with relief. "What, you're done already?"

Slowly turning, Peterman's eyes opened wide as he looked into the eyes of the woman approaching, the woman he thought he saw die before his eyes. Fear over took him as he spoke with shock. "You're dead!"

"Sorry babe, I have a hard time dying! Now… as I was saying. You have only one way out of this, and that's in a body bag"

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

Confused, Dax placed down her dry glass as she spoke slowly.

"Wait, he… killed you?"

"No, the Nausicaan's weapon malfunctioned, it was stuck on heavy stun, however, the display said full power!"

"But it hurt right?"

"Like a bitch…" Cole laughed.

"But it hurt, Right?"

"Yes Dax, it hurt. The beam cut into my shoulder… causing a nasty cut…" She laughed.

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

The large Nausicaan's eyes burned like two flaming stars as he released the young prince. As h e fell to the ground, Goral began to run towards her as he reached for a long black blade from his belt line. Smiling darkly, Alison broke into a full sprint towards the alien, as the distance closed between the two, she leapt high into the air and slammed her clenched fist down onto his jaw which made him leap backwards and fall the floor with a heavy crash. As she landed beside him, her eyes firmly locked on Peterman while she picked up the alien with her left hand by grabbing his throat as he struggled against her enhanced strength and grip while Riker ran too her side.

"Major, put him down!" Riker ordered.

"Sorry Riker! I am not under your chain of command" She said as she glared into Peterman's eyes.

"Alara, we will _always_ have Paris!"

Smiling slightly, the Prince stood as he nodded slowly as he turned too face the man whom had held him hostage and threatened too sell him as a slave. Leaping into the air, his young legs spun before Peterman's face missing him by inches. The displacement of the air from the near attack flowed past Peterman's nose as he laughed slightly, before Alara dropped too his knees and punched out hard between his ribs, the force of the impact was so great, it sent Peterman flying backwards until his fall was broken by the bulkhead behind him as Riker looked on with shock. A horrific gurgling sound came from the Nausicaan's throat until a snap was heard and he fell to the floor with a large hole in his throat. Standing over the dead alien, Alison shook the blood from her hand as she walked towards the Maquis with a dark smile, echoing off her face as she spoke. "It's over… surrender now!"

Gasping for air, Peterman looked up as he spoke with a look of shock on his face. "I surrender!"

"Riker! This piece of shit! Is yours… arrest him. In accordance with Federation law… I surrender myself too you as a Genetically enhanced being!"

Location: Federation Outpost Deep Space Nine.

Year: 2374

Shuffling to a fully seated position, now showing the purest of interest in what she had heard, Dax spoke as if all adrenalin had returned too her body and her mind had become clear of the effects of the alcohol once more. "So… you gave yourself up?"

"Yes. I read that Augments, as they where called where forbidden by Federation regulations due to the Eugenics Wars. I was a relic of that Era… upon learning of myself, I knew one great secret, Riker promised to keep"

"Alara? He was altered?" Dax said with shock.

"Yes! Once I learned of my new reality, I learned that he was also given the same treatment as I was. Riker swore himself secrecy on this point, only Worf and now you know of this truth!" She smiled.

"Worf knows?" She said with shock.

"Say what you want about Worf, he's smarter then people know. He may look like a barbarian by human standards… but he is very smart. I see the way he looks at you Jadzia, he loves you… more then his proud warrior exterior will allow him too say. He will go through hell and back for you, I guarantee you this, he will fight an entire Jem'Hadar army for you. With his bare hands, he will fight the entire Dominion in your name if you ask him too, cherish that my dear… I have see no greater love for anyone, then his feelings for you"

"It is strange, but I feel the same" Dax smiled.

"No, you don't!" Cole laughed. "But, in some way… I do! I feel for him, what he feels for you…"

Shock resonated over Dax's faces as she searched Cole's eyes for a truth she saw emerging. "I see that. Did you two ever…"

"Make love? No. in a small way, he feared me. As did the Enterprise crew…"

"I see, so what happened after the Maquis take over, and you gave yourself up?"

"Well…" She sighed deeply. "Peterman was taken into custody, as was the crew of the small ship and his surviving team. Crusher had found a way too revive the crew, but I found myself self stood in Picard's office… sorry, ready room as he gave his log entry…"

Location: Federation Starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Year: 2371

_Captain's Log: Supplemental._

_With the assistance of Miss… Major Alison Cole, the Enterprise has been retaken without the loss of any Starfleet personnel. However, three Nausicaans where killed during the retaking of the ship, several of suspected Maquis have been injured and are now receiving medical attention. I am now faced with the difficult task of deciding what to do with our most welcome passengers…_

Standing at attention while wearing a replicated dress uniform and medals from her former life, Major Alison Cole stood before Picard as a slight smile crept over her face.

"Major Cole, you have done this Ship and the Federation a great service…"

"Thank you Captain!" She smiled slightly. "If I may ask, what is too happen to both myself and Prince Alara now?"

"Due too the extensive damage caused by the Maquis, we have set a direct course for Earth and should be there within three days. We where already on course anyway… You have saved this ship and it's crew Major and for that we are all fully in your debt"

"No sir, an ancient debt that honour demanded I repay too you and your family for their kindness centuries earlier. That debt is now repaid in full, Captain Picard"

"Very well, as you wish" He smiled hiding a hint of sadness. "The revelation of your suspect Genetic Background will be cause for concern within the Federation Miss Cole, I highly doubt this incident will be mentioned freely"

"I understand sir. I have read everything on the Eugenics Wars and what ever Starfleet has on Augments. From the Arak Soong Incident with the NX-01, through the Khan Incident with A named Captain Kirk as well as the Genesis Crisis and beyond. I will have too face questioning from your Starfleet Security, Intelligence… As required by your laws sir, I stand by my ground in surrendering myself too you and your crew, please have a cell ready for my arrival. If it is not too much trouble Captain, may I request that Prince Alara be allowed the respect that his former title once allowed?"

"Do you always think of others Major Cole?" Picard said as he walked towards his replicator and ordered two cups of tea.

"Yes sir. My training has taught me to serve my Prince with my last breath, even though he has freed me from my vows, recent events has taught me that no one is safe, even now"

Retrieving the two hot cups of tea, he placed it within her hands as she nodded slightly and took her first sip of the hot liquid before she continued. "This is excellent. However sir, since I am here. I pledge myself too Federation Law as now the rightful law of my former country…"

"Major, Prince Alara will be allowed the rights of which his rank states. Mister Worf, will you please report to my ready room?"

"Thank you Captain. May I take my drink too your Brig sir? I give my word, I will not harm anyone. If it makes you feel safer, I will allow you too shackle my arms and legs" She said with a hint of sadness.

Behind her, the twin doors to the captain's Ready room slid open as the tall and proud Klingon Warrior entered while Picard sat in his chair and took a sip from his drink. "Ahh, Mister Worf. Please escort Major Cole too guest Quarters. Both her and Prince Alara are to be shown all Diplomatic Courtesy as their rank demands"

"Aye sir" Worf said with a smile. "Please follow me, Major?"

"Sir? I believed that I requested one of your Brig spaces?" Cole smiled slightly.

"Forgive me Major, I did not hear you. Dinner, tonight. My quarters, I believe we are over due to welcome our guests. Mister Worf, please inform the command crew. Dress Uniform please"

"Aye sir!" Worf smiled widely.


End file.
